Naruto: Hunters
by bakatora16
Summary: The fourth hokage has just died, but the hunter's story is just beginning. Tora Uchiha leads his band of missing shinobi to acomplish what seems impossible; total control of the shinobi world.
1. Chapter 1

The gentle pitter-patter of water filled the darkened room. Off in the distance, tiny beacons of light had been making its attempt to blaze through and brighten the area, but fizzled out before it even remotely made an impact. "Shishi, the candle." The voice that spoke was calm yet stern. Within that second, the sound of shuffling was heard, followed by a light clank, as the one known as Shishi retrieved the candle the voice sought after. "Fire release: Great fireball jutsu." The area was immediately lit ablaze, as a fireball shot out of the abyss, and into the candle, lighting its flame. Once the fireball passed harmlessly out of the beacons of light, revealed to be the exit to the cave, the room was lit by a dull orange light. The voice which had been so calmly speaking belonged to a young male. His hair was the color of the night sky, and multiple bangs hung across his tan face, most particularly across the bridge of his nose and in his right eye, as well as covering his ears and majority of his cheeks. His hair seemed to spike downward, until it reached his neck where it became long and straight, finally ending at his lower back. His eyes were closed, and upon further examination it could be seen that he had been plopped upon a tall chair, which cast over the other chairs as well as the table the candle had been resting upon. He wore a crimson cloak with yellow trim, which appeared more like a cape. It draped over his shoulders and slightly over his arms, but revealed his exposed and well toned torso. The cloak ended near his knees, which had been covered by black pants.

"So what's the plan, Tora?" The one, who spoke, Shishi, had the majority of his face hidden by his crimson hood. His eyes, completely pupil-less, had a lavender tint to them. Compared to his comrade, he was bulkier, but his muscles still weren't bulging with unnecessary strength. Underneath his cloak, he wore a sleeveless, white fighter's gi with matching white pants. For a belt, he simply bore a black obi. The most peculiar thing about this ninja though, was that he had twin swords on his back.

"Hey did you hear? The Fourth Hokage died a few days ago, sealing the nine tailed fox in some brat." The voice that spoke was rather large and rather bulky, unlike Tora or Shishi. He was dark skinned, and seemed to be a few year older than the two, although the lack of sophistication in his voice caused people to think otherwise. He was shirtless, further showing off his well defined physique. His pants however, were black with gold trim in order to match Tora and Shishi's cloaks. From his knuckles to his elbow, the man's arm was covered by bandages. His eyes burned with the color of his pant's trim, and his snow colored hair was cut close to his skin. His face was contorted in a grin as he talked, which made him look especially wicked under the low light setting.

"Yes, I heard Kuma." Tora answered the man; eyes still closed. "But, knowing that man it wasn't just a random brat. I suspect it was a close friend's child, a family member's child, or his own child." Tora was originally from Konoha, so he personally knew the Fourth Hokage.

"Would he really have gone that far?" Completely offsetting the seemingly all male cast, a slightly seductive sounding female spoke. Her hair was a light brown color and slightly wavy, besides her curled bangs and curled ends of her hair, which rested upon her lower back. Her eye color matched her hair color, but she had bright red make up over each eye. Her skin was the color of caramel, and looked about as smooth. It almost seemed like the only thing she wore was her cloak, and even that was zipped low to reveal her cleavage and was a bit shorter than the male's to reveal her silky-smooth legs. She put a lot of care and attention into her looks, which visibly annoyed Tora.

"Yes, Usagi. That's just the kind of guy he is." Tora had great admiration for the Fourth Hokage, which was the only thing that allowed him to hide the annoyance in his voice with how low Usagi's top was cut. Her large breasts were practically spilling out of her top, something that Kuma tended to eye when he was tired of listening to Tora speak.

"Too bad, he would have made a good addition to our group." A second female's voice spoke, although this one sounded more sarcastic and bored than Usagi. She had bangs with purple tips hanging across her tanned face, and almost invading the space of her emerald eyes. Her hair was tied neatly in a high ponytail, which extended down to the middle of her back. Unlike Usagi, this female dressed more modestly. Her cloak was zipped up completely and was actually larger than needed to be for her short body. The very bottom of her tanned pants were displayed, but other than that her clothing was an enigma.

"I agree, Ookami." Tora's eyes remained closed, as if he was uninterested in the chatter that had started up.

"Bullshit. A weakling like that couldn't beat Tora, let alone me." Kuma proudly exclaimed. His statement caused Tora's eyes to snap open, revealing his eyes to be a fiery red color. He also had three, tomoe-like marks in his eyes which seemed to move in closer when he narrowed his eyes. Tora almost never turned off his clan's bloodline dojutsu, the Sharingan, and with his chakra reserves he never needed to.

"Are you implying that you are stronger than I?"

"Are you implying that you can prove me wrong?" Kuma was a courageous one, being the only one who ever dared to challenge Tora. He was also an arrogant one however, which Tora tended to remind himself of from time to time to prevent him from killing his comrade.

"Alright, let's lower the testosterone." The final female in the room finally broke her silence. She was pale skinned and slightly short, although that seemed to be a common theme among the females. Her brown hair was rather long and wavy, yet managed to stay clear of her face and forehead. Her eyes were brown to match her hair, and she was slightly bustier than Ookami, but leagues away from Usagi. Her cloak lacked the hood like the other's did, and it was shorter so that it only served as a shirt. She had short, tan shorts for pants, which left much of her legs revealed.

"I agree with Neko." Ookami threw a quick thumbs up to Neko, before making a sudden realization. "Where is Kitsune?"

"She should be here any moment. She was making a map of our area." Tora explained, which earned a loud, teeth sucking from another male in the group. The male was dark skinned, like Kuma, and with a similar hair style. However, his hair was black rather than white, and he possessed a small, thin ponytail which ended before his shoulders. He wore the same cloak as his comrades, but his was worn with similar length as Ookami's, and it had the sleeves torn off. His body type was average; not too bulky or fat yet not too toned or skinny. "Problem, Saru?"

"Yeah, how come she gets to do as she pleases yet we get in trouble if we're late?" Saru folded his arms in disgust when he spoke, considering that he was in the group longer than Kitsune was.

"Because, you can't make a map." Kitsune had arrived just in time to hear Saru's complaining. Kitsune had shoulder-length brown hair, with bangs which curled over her right eye. Her forehead was left exposed, as was her light brown eyes for the most part. Her frame was similar to Usagi's, right down to the large breast and wide hips. The difference between the two however, was Kitsune didn't flaunt it as much. Her cloak was short and although it didn't reveal her cleavage, it was skin tight. The sleeves were short, which revealed her arm, and the cloak itself ended at her waist. She wore blue pants on top of her legs and a ring on both her ring finger and on a small necklace. She dropped the map she just made upon the table, but was suddenly jolted into a shock.

"What is it?" Tora questioned.

"I sense several shinobi coming this way." Kitsune was a sensor type kunoichi, and was able to detect chakra fairly well.

"You were followed?!" Saru exclaimed, nearly jumping up from his seat. Kitsune held her head down a bit. She had been so preoccupied with returning to the meeting in time, that she didn't sense them behind her. Tora simply stared into Kitsune's eyes, before sighing.

"I suppose it can't be helped. I guess the plans will have to be altered." Tora hopped down from his chair so that he was even length with the other seven in the room. "Neko and Usagi. You two will gather supplies from the town nearby. Shishi and Ookami, now you two will be in charge of liberating the child, Kame and make him join us."

"And if he doesn't?" Shishi questioned.

"Then kill him." Tora sounded especially sinister when he said this.

"Cool." Ookami grinned, patting Shishi on the back.

"Saru and Kuma. You two are going to deal with the Anbu squad we talked about yesterday. As for you Kitsune, we're going to have to clean up the mess you've managed to muck up. Then we'll find a new hideout and contact the others. You all have your assignments. Let's go." Tora blew out the candle and cranked open the entrance to the cave. Twenty fully armed shinobi stood waiting for them, all prepared for a fight to the death. It was to be expected, after all, each one of their group, known as Noble Hunters, were S ranked missing shinobi in the bingo book. Kuma and Saru left first, vanishing towards the north. Next were Neko and Usagi, who vanished with a swirl of rocks and sapphire crystals, respectively. Finally, Shishi grabbed Ookami and the two vanished in a swirl of lighting. "Ready yourself, Kitsune."

Kitsune pulled out a trench knife, which instantly became infused with her wind element chakra. "I'm ready." Kitsune's normally bubbly appearance faded away, and she instead became focused on the battle.

"Tora Uchiha and Kitsune, the two of you will be killed!" One of their opponents boasted. Tora said nothing, but simply closed his eyes.

"Yeah right, by you people? If those are your last words, you're pissing on god's generosity that granted you a few more seconds. Well, fine. Today, I will play the role of grim reaper." Tora's eyes snapped open. Although they maintained their red tone, the pupil completely changed shape. His eyes now appeared to have a black cross formation within his eyes. On top of that, a black 'x' seemed to appear within his eyes as well, with the x's points extended out in between the points of the cross, albeit shorter.

"Mangekyo Sharingan!" Tora cried out, as he prepared for battle.


	2. Chapter 2

The shinobi stared down their two opponents while they continued to surround them. It was the best strategy they could have done in this situation; leaving no openings for them to do anything significant. Tora let his crimson eyes glance at Kitsune for a moment. She was poised and ready for battle, but Tora planned on taking on the bulk of the fighting. Kitsune was a good fighter, that much was evident from the fact that she worked her way up to a jounin before she left her village, but Tora was better by far due to his bloodline. Besides; Kitsune was better suited for stealth missions than full out combat.

"Wind Release: Vorpal Dance!" Tora was surprised when he saw that Kitsune made the first move in this situation. Several Shuriken powered with wind chakra went bursting from her person and hit three enemies square in the chest. It tore through their armor and embedded themselves deep in their chest. They fell over near-instantly. A fireball was launched from one of the shinobi as a counter attack, but Tora stepped in front of Kitsune to take the blow. A strange, silver set of armor encased Tora and rendered the attack ineffective. However, at closer look, it was revealed that it wasn't armor at all. It appeared more like a large set of bones; something akin to a ribcage.

"What the hell is that?" The shinobi who fired the fire technique looked terrified when he saw the bones surround Tora. Most of the remaining shinobi did actually. Suddenly, a large skeletal arm surrounded in silver glow flung from Tora's person and grabbed the shinobi.

"It's called the Susanoo." When Tora uttered that, the arm squeezed tightly and crushed the shinobi. Kitsune used their opponents' fear as a distraction, and appeared behind two of the shinobi and with her trench knife, cleaved the opponents in two. Her wind chakra made it easier to cut and pierce at her opponents. The two now managed to put their opponents in between the two of them. Tora nodded his head at Kitsune; an unspoken communication forming between the two of them. The two them began forming hand signs rapidly.

"Wind Release: Fujin!" The sky darkened a bit when Kitsune unleashed her technique. The entire area between the two shinobi became engulfed in a furious whirlwind that shot the enemy shinobi into the air. Their bodies whipped and jerked around, while debris began flying toward the helpless opponents. The Jutsu was unique since Kitsune could pick who was affected by it, and who was safe from its influence. In fact, it was this fact that kept Tora grounded despite being in the Jutsu's range.

"Lightning Release: Raijin." The sky was already darkened from Kitsune's technique, so when Tora unleashed his the sky seemed completely black. A furious stream of lightning entered the vortex of wind and began tearing the opponents.

"Twin Sky Brothers Technique!"The two called out the name of their Jutsu in unison, as the tornado that was formed from Kitsune's wind release Jutsu became a lightning tornado as a result of the Jutsu's mixing together.

"Come now Kitsune. Let's go find a new hideout." Tora reverted back to his normal Sharingan and the two walked off with their Jutsu still in effect. The unique thing about the technique was that it was fairly long lasting. They would be trapped, more than likely until their bodies were torn to shreds and electrocuted to ash. But it took a lot of chakra to perform the two techniques. Kitsune was visibly wounded, and although Tora had a fairly large chakra reserve, he wouldn't be able to activate his Mangekyo Sharingan again until he rested. Using the Susanoo followed by Raijin was draining.

"Why are we even after the Konoha Anbu anyway? Anbu aren't troubling to us." Saru had been complaining to Kuma, although he seemed generally uninterested.

"Who cares?" Kuma rolled his eyes. Saru was the type who questioned everything, where as Kuma was the type who did whatever he felt like with no explanation needed. They were an odd match to be paired together.

"I care." Saru rolled his eyes right back at Kuma.

"Nobody cares." Kuma quipped, which left Saru confused.

"I just said I care." Saru looked at Kuma with a rather deadpan expression.

"Like I said. A nobody cares." Saru's face wrinkled in annoyance after he realized that he walked right into one of Kuma's jokes. "Seriously though. Tora has these random plans and never tells anyone, so if you keep questioning it then you'll just hurt your brain. i think he wants us to kill some higher skilled member though. Some guy who supposedly knows over a thousand Jutsu."

"A thousand Jutsu? No way. I don't even think Tora knows that many. And Tora has a Jutsu for everything. I'm pretty sure he could summon food or something." Kuma shrugged at Saru's statement.

"It's what I heard. Tora's wanted to take him out since sometime before you joined. I don't see what the big deal is. Tora has the Sharingan, so I guess he could just copy the techniques right back. Or something. Who knows? I think he's just scared and wanted me to take him out, because he knew he couldn't do it himself." Kuma's cockiness showed with his last statement. Before they left, Kitsune identified where the nearest Anbu squad was. Their orders were clear; eliminate the squad but allow them to send a hawk back to the village for help. Then keep up the process until the shinobi finally showed up.

"There they are." Saru pointed out the Anbu squad. However, by the time he had spotted them, three members already appeared behind the pair. "Wow. They are pretty fast." Saru gave them credit, before Kuma whipped around and punched one directly in the face and sent him flying. Saru in return, made a minor cut on the remaining two shinobi's wrist with a kunai.

"What was that supposed to do?" One of the members asked, before he felt his vision getting blurry. Everything seemed slowed down for the two shinobi. Their bodies were freezing...no burning...now freezing. It was an experience they had never felt before.

"You know what the great thing about medical Ninjutsu is? You know all about the human body. You know what the great thing about me is? I know all about poison. And you know what the best thing about this particular poison is? You're already dead. Your body just doesn't know it yet. You're dying slowly and you get to feel every agonizing pain as the cells in your body, the organs in your body, everything slowly starts to shut down. The other two members of the Anbu squad backed away in fear.

"We're looking for Kakashi Hatake." Kuma was quick and to the point. He'd rather fight one strong person than a hundred weak ones. "Go find him for me."

"Dynamic Entry!" Before Kuma could react, he was kicked in the face by a strange man wearing a green jumpsuit and a Konoha headband as a belt. He bounced for a few feet, before hoping back to his feet.

"What the hell are you supposed to be? The Mucus of Konoha?" Kuma seemed more annoyed than harmed by the technique.

"Taking a direct attack from the soon to be legendary green beast of prey, Guy, without injury? You must be in the springtime of your youth as well." The person speaking revealed themselves to be called Guy. Kuma could tell from the power of his simple kick that he was a Taijutsu master, like him. His fashion sense was questionable, granted, but he wasn't a pushover.

"You've got to stop wondering off in front of me." Another shinobi appeared from seemingly nowhere. His hair was silver like the armored vest he wore, and spiked. He seemed like a pretty unimpressive guy, with the exception of the fact that he slung his headband over his eye. Both shinobi seemed pretty young; no older than sixteen. But that didn't mean anything. Granted, Kuma was twenty-three, but Saru was only fifteen and he was pretty impressive in his own right.

"Who are you?" Saru asked the newcomer.

"Kakashi Hatake." Kakashi observed the scene at hand, and heard the explanation from the two Anbu members who had been left alive. "So you were looking for me eh?" Kakashi then moved his headband away from his scared eye and it shot open, revealing a Sharingan.

"A Sharingan? Now I see what Tora was talking about. This just got interesting." The two Anbu fled, leaving only Kakashi and Guy to face Kuma and Saru.

"Ready, Saru?" Kuma had taken a fighting pose. Saru said nothing, but his hands became consumed in light blue chakra; showing that he activated his Chakra Scalpels.

"Whoever kills Kakashi gets his Sharingan." Saru proposed

"You're on!" And with that Kuma and Saru charged the two Konoha shinobi.


	3. Chapter 3

"Water Style: Water Dragon Bullet Jutsu!" Kakashi sent a large dragon composed of water towards Saru, who was barely able to slide under it. He popped up and charged at Kakashi with his chakra scalpels engaged and made a swipe at his side.

"Got ya!" Saru's cockiness faded when he felt Kakashi grab his forearm and held him there.

"Chidori." Saru was barely able to dodge the blow that was aimed at his heart, and was instead pierced through his shoulder with Kakashi's lighting based Jutsu. "No, I got you." Although his face wasn't able to be seen, Saru could almost feel his smugness. But then, Kakashi's vision blurred slightly.

"The joke is on you, Kakashi Hatake. My blood itself is flowing with poison. Poison that can seep through any orifice and affect you. Can you feel my poison weakening your senses?" Kakashi quickly kicked off Saru's stomach and got some distance between the two. While Kakashi did this, Saru began to heal the wound that Kakashi made and proceeded to begin forming hand signs.

"Dynamic Ent-"Gai flew at Kuma, only to have his foot grabbed in mid air and toss him up. He then flipped up after him and kicked him hard in the stomach to send him flying higher.

"You can't announce the name of your attack, if you're going to do the same attack five times in a row!" Kuma was caught by the attack the first three times, but after that he got the speed of the attack down pact. Gai came down and flipped to his feet, before giving his opponent a weird pose that involved sticking his thumb up and smiling.

"A worthy opponent, finally! Now I can break lose!" Gai grinned while crossing his arms together. "Gate of Opening…Release! Gate of Healing…Release! Gate of life…Release!" Gai's skin turned completely red, and he zipped towards a shocked Kuma. "Violent Leaf Adamantine Strength Whirlwind!" The round house kick sent Kuma flying several feet back, past his partner, and into a boulder.

"Kid, I'm impressed. How many gates can you open?" Kuma recovered, and effortlessly popped his shoulder back in place. His pain tolerance was immense, even for a shinobi.

"Four, working on five." Something compelled Gai to be honest. Maybe it was because his opponent was a Taijutsu master as well, or maybe it was just because Kuma just seemed like he wasn't as bad as he made himself out to be.

"Impressive, I admit that. Alright, tell you what…I'll match you. Gate of life…Release!" Kuma, unlike Gai, was able to skip directly to the third gate and release all three at once. The two charged each other, with Gai attempting to kick Kuma in the head but missing due to Kuma moving behind him. "Gungnir!" Kuma took his palm and forced it into Gai's back with such speed that it resembled a spear and sent him flying.

"Poison Seeking Mind Alteration Jutsu!" Saru slammed his hand down on the ground and a jet of purple mist flung on the ground and shot towards Kakashi, who moved out of its path. However, it followed him. Kakashi used a shadow clone to pop up behind him and he used it as a step ladder to jump into the air.

"Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu!" Kakashi shot a blast of fire at Saru that hit him dead on. Once Saru recovered from the attack, he was met with another Chidori to his stomach. Kakashi had adapted to the poison in Saru's body that was affecting his eyesight. In fact, now he had been relying on his ears and nose to fight instead. He withdrew his arm from Saru's stomach and moved away to escape any counter attack. Saru healed himself quickly, and reformed his chakra scalpels. Saru had noticeably more chakra than Kakashi, although that was more than likely due to the unnatural Sharingan that Kakashi had activated during the battle. Gai too, had been knocked out of his eight gates mode and managed to somehow make it next to Kakashi.

"I get the Sharingan!" Saru seemed pleased with that fact.

"I don't want it anyway. It's not like I can use Ninjutsu anyway." Kuma shrugged, and instead looked towards the exhausted Gai. Saru started to point out that because he could use Chakra to run on water and trees, he probably could learn Ninjutsu and was just bad at it, but decided against it. Mostly because he didn't want Kuma to change his mind about the Sharingan, but also because he didn't feel like being punched in the face by him.

"Let's just finish them off." The duo charged at Kakashi and Gai, but was blocked by a wall of mud. When it faded, an elder man wearing a black combat uniform had been standing in front of them.

"Hokage-sama." Kakashi and Gai kneeled down before their savior.

"Go on you two. I'll take care of them. I won't let any more harm come to my precious shinobi." The third Hokage, whom had recently came out of retirement, was particularly annoyed still over the loss of the fourth Hokage.

"Kuma…let's go. Tora gave us specific orders to flee on sight if the Hokage showed u-"

"Tora said blah blah blah!" Kuma made his voice significantly higher pitch in order to mock Saru. He then opened up the fifth gate, and charged at the Hokage at full speed. The Hokage side stepped rather quickly however.

"Fire Style: Dragon Flame Bomb Jutsu!" The attack came out so quick, and was so powerful; the explosion that it made when it connected with Kuma nearly defeated Saru. Reacting quickly, Saru ran over and grabbed Kuma whom had been knocked unconscious. He figured he could heal him later but would need to get away from the Hokage first. "Go. I will not pursuit. But if you attack again, I will not show mercy." Saru didn't hesitate to take the Hokage' offer. He knew that today, this battle was their loss, and left.

"So what does this Kame kid look like?" Ookami barely looked up at Shishi as the two walked by.

"I don't know. I just know he's supposed to be at that temple up there." Shishi pointed to the temple before them, and increased his speed to knock on the door. When no one answered, Ookami just pushed the door open and walked inside.

"Yo! Kame!" Ookami found herself looking at a rather muscular young man with shaggy black hair and onyx eyes peering back at them. His hair was drawn back by a red bandana, which matched the long sleeve shirt he wore. "We're-"

"I know who you are. And the answer is no, I won't join you." Shishi and Ookami were taken aback by the fact that Kame knew who the duo were. It had never occurred before in their history of recruiting.

"And why not?" Shishi stepped up to speak this time.

"You know my power. You know I can't turn it off. It's slowly driving me mad. I need to isolate myself. And you aren't strong enough to stop me if I do end up going mad. None of you are." Kame was highly wanted because of his kekkei genkai; at all times he had a twenty foot invisible barrier erected that allowed him to read thoughts of anyone who passed through it. Granted, it wasn't perfected and he couldn't pick and choose what thoughts he wanted to read or turn the ability off, but he had the potential to perfect it.

"Well how about we prove to you that we are." Ookami had grown tired of the talk. She had expected this to be a simple retrieval mission so she could take a nap, but so far it wasn't working out that way.

"A Genjutsu master and a Hyuuga? Fine, but I'm telling you that you won't be enough. Not even your leader would be enough, Shishi." It was obvious that Kame had picked up their thoughts. But just how much did he know? Did he see all of their abilities? Would he be able to predict every one of their moves? The two readied themselves for battle, because either way, they were about to find out.


End file.
